Sue
Sue is a student in Mrs. Jewls's class who only appears in Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School and More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School. She does not appear in the cartoon. Appearance Not once in the ''Wayside School'' books has Sue's appearance been described. Personality Since Sue only appears in the ''Sideways Arithmetic'' series, which aren't primarily story-driven, less can be said about her personality in comparison to the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class. However, she is given a fairly major role in these books, which allow her personality to be elaborated on. Being a student from a presumably normal school, she often is baffled by the math taught at Wayside. To a degree, it upsets her, as she feels that isn't how math should be done. Sue often tries to solve the problems logically, as primarily displayed in "Pronouns," where she utilizes her knowledge of grammar to attempt to solve Mrs. Jewls's math problem, only to end up struggling in the end. It's revealed that Sue would be entertained by this concept provided she didn't have to struggle with it, showing that she may be more open to learning these concepts if less stress was placed upon her. After struggling with a few problems, Sue has a slight outburst in class at the beginning of "Numbers." In spite of struggling in class, she still enjoys spending time at Wayside School, begging not to be transferred back to her old school when Mrs. Jewls suggests she may not be cut out for Wayside, and claiming Mrs. Jewls "knows everything" in "Sue's New Dog." That being said, she still does experience difficulties, and goes home with Joy after spending time after school struggling with adding apples and oranges. ("After School") Socially, Sue's primary goal is to "fit in," as shown in "Recess," where she simply takes the game a majority of people are playing. Sue's main role is playing the "audience surrogate"; that is, a character who reacts to situations in the same manner as a prospective reader might. She is used primarily as a way to introduce the concept of sideways arithmetic to the reader, and as such, she does not appear in any of the main series books. Relationships Joy In the chapter "After School," Sue befriends Joy after the two of them struggle in class, Sue struggling with adding apples and oranges and Joy struggling with an impossible true or false quiz. They go home together to enjoy a number of activities like eating ice cream, drawing pictures, and watching movies about turtles. In "Game Day," they are on the same team during the relay race. Benjamin Nushmutt While interaction between Sue and Benjamin is never shown, they are presumably friends, as Benjamin and Sue vote for the same height in "The New Flagpole" and work together during the relay race in "Game Day." However, this could also be simple coincidence. Appearances Currently, Sue has only appeared nine times throughout the course of the ''Wayside School'' book series. Major appearances are denoted in bold. *"Spelling" *"Numbers" *"Pronouns" *"Recess" *"After School" *"Sue's New Dog" *"Report Cards" (mentioned) *"The New Flagpole" *"Game Day" Trivia *She is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Deedee, Dameon, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, and Terrence. *Not only does she not appear in the main series, but her existence seems to be retconned, as a number of chapters, such as "Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil," mentions there being only twenty-eight students in Mrs. Jewls's class above the twenty-nine there would be provided Sue was included. Gallery Spelling Illustration.jpeg|"Spelling" (2004) Numbers Illustration.jpeg|"Numbers" (2004) Pronouns Illustration.jpeg|"Pronouns" (2004) Sue Rye Paragraphs.png|"Paragraphs" (2004) After School Illustration.jpeg|"After School" (2004) Joy Sue After School.png|"After School" (2004) Sue's New Dog Illustration.jpeg|"Sue's New Dog" (2004) Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Females Category:Introduced in Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content